


Saving Deethra

by LeeMorrigan



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Bold Gurjin, Canon complaint to a point, Deet's fathers, Ending the Darkening, F/M, Gen, Gentle Deet, Gotta Save Deet, Hup is too sweet, Multi, Other, Saving Deet, the darkening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeMorrigan/pseuds/LeeMorrigan
Summary: Now that the Darkening has taken hold of gentle Deet, how do her friends save her? What does the Song of Thra say about reversing the Darkening and it's hold on Deet? What is the Darkening against the power of Friendship?
Relationships: Brea & Deet & Rian (Dark Crystal), Brea & Seladon (Dark Crystal), Deet & Gurjin (Dark Crystal), Deet & Hup (Dark Crystal), Deet & Kylan & Rek'yr & Seladon (Dark Crystal), Deet & Rian (Dark Crystal), Gurjin & Rian (Dark Crystal), Hup & Rian (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Friends in Dark Places

**Author's Note:**

> Triggers: Deet's nightmares, probably nothing near what was featured in the show. If you can get through the show (you deserve a medal of some sort?), you should be alright here. Also Deet's isolation and such due to the fear of hurting someone with her inner Darkening powers.

Deethra shivered. The lights were so… bright. So full of… _life_.

She felt the life around her. Felt the thrill, the thrumming of it. Everything around her was so alive. Death flowed through her veins but all around her, life thrived. She took a deep breath, reminding herself to calm. To focus. She had to focus or else the Darkening could spill out. It would overflow within her and she would be unable to fully control it. She had to remain calm.

And far away from all other Gelfling.

Deet was about to turn and head for the mountains when she heard a familiar noise. Like stone being ground or rocks sliding across larger rocks. Deet turned to see a sight she never thought to see again. Lore. Running towards her. And he was not alone.

“DEET! DEET! DEET LIVES!”

Hup. He was alive and riding on Lore’s shoulder.

“Deet! Deet!”, he called.

Despite everything, Deet smiled. Hup had survived all that happened and had managed to awaken Lore once more and come find Deet. Sweet, brave Hup.

“Deet! We find you! Deet!”

Lore came to a halt near her, allowing Hup to move so that Lore could carefully put Hup on the ground. Deet moved to embrace her friend, then saw it. Her hands, vein glowing purple. She shrank back.

“Deet?”

Hup’s eyes moved from her face to her hands, his mouth dropping. He looked back to her face, their eyes meeting.

“Deet hurt?”

It did hurt. By Thra, it _hurt_.

“Not exactly.”

Before she could say another word, she heard footsteps. She and Hup both turned to see several Gelfling coming their way. Rian and Gurjin were in the lead, Brea and Kylan behind them, with Seladon and Naia bringing up the rear. Deet looked back and forth between Lore and Hup, and the Gelflings coming through the trees to join her. Rian and Brea were still in their armor, Kylan and the others carried small bags, and Gurjin was dragging a small wagon behind him.

“Deet!”, Gurjin called.

Naia and Brea came over to her first.

“Mother Aughra has had a vision! She thinks that you can be healed.”, Brea excitedly explained.

Naia added, “We were heading to celebrate and she stopped, suddenly. She began muttering to herself, then she screamed. We asked her what the matter was and she told us that she had seen you, at the Skeksis Castle.”

“The Skeksis Castle? How?”

Rian walked forward, offering her a tired smile.

“We sneak you in, then we bring you to the Crystal of Truth. Mother Aughra does not know exactly how, only the where.”

“You’re going to sneak me in?”

Gurjin stepped forward.

“What’s the point of having friends who used to be Castle Guards, if they can’t sneak you into the Crystal whenever the need arises?”, he tried to joke.

Deet looked around at the whole group. After all they had been through, after all they had suffered and lost, her friends were willing to face the Skeksis again, in their own castle, to try to save her.

“You would… do that… for me?”

Hup came over to her, his injured arm still hanging from a sling as he offered he a kind look.

“We love Deet.”

She wanted to hug him. She wanted to hug them all. Turning to look at each in turn, Deet offered the closest she could risk. Her smile.

Rian stepped closer, about to say something to her, but Deet stepped back. She did not wish to hurt any of them. Especially not Rian, who had saved her life back at the Grottan several times. He had helped save her brother and fathers.

“Please?”, she said as she moved away.

Rian dropped his hands, his face showing how it broke him to see her this way. Gurjin came over, offering Deet a heavy cloak.

“Here, take this. Maybe it will help?”

She allowed him to carefully lay the cloak over her shoulders and step back. She did the clasp for herself, then turned to her friends again. Brea stepped up, handing her some gloves. They were too large, but they were a thick hide.

“Maybe these will help as well?”

“Thank you.”

Deet put the gloves on. Something about the cloak and gloves made her feel as if the Darkening had been dampened a bit. There was no way for her to explain it any better, as she did not truly understand why she felt that way.

“Come on.”, Rian offered. “To the Castle.”

Gurjin brought the cart over, gesturing for Deet to take a seat in it. She noticed there were blankets in the back and no supplies. Looking back at Gurjin, he had a sheepish expression. Naia stepped over with a patient, soft tone.

“We thought you might be tired after the battle.”

“Aren’t all of you?”, Deet questioned.

“We didn’t take in a disease meant to wipe out all of Thra, then turn it back on the Skeksis.”, she answered.

Deet nodded in understanding. She carefully climbed into the wagon and settled into the nest of blankets. Once she seemed comfortable, she looked up to see Lore pulling Hup back on his shoulders, then Rian lead the group off towards the Castle. Allowing herself to relax, Deet laid her head down and permitted herself to sleep.

In sleep, she dreamed. First, of emerging out of the Grotten and to the surface with all the lights and strange creatures she had never before seen. Then, she dreamed of her first meeting with Hup and then of breaking him out of Stone-in-the-Wood, frightening the guards with her glowing face and growling. Deet also dreamed of playing with a toy nurloc, as she listened to her fathers singing by the fireplace, their hand busy with chores and smiles on their faces. So little ever truly worried or upset her fathers. Both were patient and unflappable. She supposed, having a daughter who was able to fly away at a very early age with both of them unable to catch her, they probably had to develop that early in her life.

Deet also dreamed of her brother, Bobbin. Hearing him trying to sing their fathers’ songs, playing with the toy nurloc that had been her toy at that age, and of him taking his first steps and asking why he could not fly with Deet. She dreamed of the first time she picked him and took him aloft with her, so he could see the Grotten as she did.

Soon, her dreams turned dark. She saw glimpses of her vision from the Sanctuary tree. The death of so many, the fear and sadness of the Gelfling. She saw herself in the thronechair of the Skeksis, even though she had never seen the thronechair she was aware somehow of what she was seeing. She felt Thra’s pain, the emptiness of the Crystal being taken away and of the Skeksis too, she thought. She also heard the whisper of Mother Aughra. Deet couldn't make out what she was saying, yet she knew it was Mother Aughra.

“Deet! Deet?”

Opening her eyes, Deet realized they were not moving any longer. She looked around. Gurjin had stopped the cart and was leaning over the wall of it to look down at her. Lore stood near, looming with Hup on his shoulder.

“Deet dream?”

She nodded.

“Yes.”

“Bad dream?”

Deet hung her head, not wishing to see the sadness in her friends’ eyes. She felt Gurjin’s hand through the cloak.

“Don’t worry, Deet. We’ll get you to the castle and get you cured.”

She looked up, seeing that Gurjin looked as determined as Rian had when he began teaching everyone how to fight the Skeksis.

“Thank you.”


	2. A New Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aughra returns with a warning for the company. Naia has a couple important conversations. Gurjin is still awesome and a great team member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers: Survivor's guilt, Deet's illness/darkening effects, worrying about friends, discussion of torture (Gurjin with the Skeksis), discussion of emotions glimpsed during dreamfasting.

That night, they rested. Gurjin went straight to sleep in a bed Naia had made for him beside her own. Lore had put Hup down and moved to Deet’s wagon as if to watch-over her, Hup taking a bedroll nearer to the fire. Brea and Kylan had moved to work on supper, while Rian checked around to make sure they were safe. Deet watched them all for a while, her eyes heavy but her desire to see them all greater than the weight of her eyelids.

When the food was ready, Naia brought a bowl of the soup over to Deet, Hup following closely behind with his own bowl. Deet propped herself against one wall of the wagon. She was so tired, and yet the smell of the soup was waking her up a bit.

“Here. Kylan says it is a healing broth. I’ll have to take his word for it.”

“Thank you.”

Hup moved towards the edge of the wagon. Naia moved, helping lift him into place with a smile.

“Thank.”

Naia’s smile widened at the podling.

“You’re welcome. Take care of her. I’m gonna go wake up my brother.”

Hup sat with Deet, both drinking their broth for a while in silence. It felt good for them to be together again. When Deet finished her broth, she sat back and watched Hup and her friends.

“Deet?”

She looked over to her first friend she made on her journey.

“Yes, Hup?”

“Deet sad?”

“A little. But I am mostly happy. All of my friends are here, and all safe, all well.”

Hup nodded. Deet smiled as Hup returned his attention to his bowl, finishing the contents. The calm was interrupted by Rian, running into the camp, hair wild and panting for breath.

Gurjin and Brea ran straight to him. Kylan grabbed a wooden spoon, holding it up as if it were a sword, while Naia moved closer to Deet with her own sword pulled. Hup stood, pulling out his spoon as well.

“Mother Aughra! She’s coming!”

“How do you know?”, Brea asked.

“I saw her. She’s coming this way!”

Naia, Brea, and Kylan got to work, trying to tidy up the campsite. It was an auspicious occasion to have Mother Aughra there. Deet wished to help. She started to sit up only to have her legs go out from under her. Hup reached, ready to help steady Deet. Deet backed away in the wagon. She couldn’t risk her friends touching her.

“Gelflings! Gelflings! I have word! Thra, she has sung! I have heard! And seen!”, Aughra called as she shuffled into the camp.

Naia moved forward, offering Mother Aughra some water, Gurjin moved to offer an arm to Aughra to assist her down into their camp.

“Thank you. Thank you.”, she said as she took first a gulp of the water, then allowed Gurjin to help her a bit down to where Lore had pulled a fallen log over for her to sit upon.

“I have seen it! Thra has spoken! There is another crystal, one with the power to absorb the Darkening as Deet has done. But first, you must take Deet away from here. The Skeksis seek her out! You must take her to the edge of the Crystal Desert.”

“Why?”, Kylan asked.

Mother Aughra pointed to where the tree above Deet, had begun to wilt. Everyone looked up to it, then to each other or Deet. Deet hung her head, the wilting worsening over her. Hup moved closer to her, putting his hand on her cloak-covered shoulder.

“There will be trials to reach the crystal, to seek it’s aid. It will take at least four of you. And someone must protect Deet, in case of Skeksis or their spies!”

Gurjin stepped forward.

“I will go.”

Rian stood beside his friend, Naia moving to stand at her brother’s other side. Hup hopped down from the wagon and walked over to join them. Kylan stepped forward, looking to Brea then to Mother Aughra.

“Brea, you should take Lore and bring Deet out to safety. Lore can pull the wagon, and you know enough to be able to take care of Deet for a few days.”

“Yes, yes. Brea, you should be the one to stay with Deet. Lore will protect you both, he will.”, Aughra pronounced.

“Once again, brave Gelflings, Thra calls to you.”

Brea moved forward, closer to Mother Aughra.

“I will stay with her. Lore and I can protect her, I promise. We will leave first thing in the morning. It should only take us a little over a day to get to the edge of the dessert.”

Rian looked up at Mother Aughra, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“Where will we go?”

“In the morning, you will follow the last sun for three days. There, you will find a cave that will ask you a riddle to gain entry. From there, you must follow the runes until you reach a river. An old river, with much memory. The river will tell you where you must venture next. Once you have gotten the stone, bring it to Deet. You will be able to contain the Darkening within the crystal.”

“Alright. In the morning then.”

“I will take my rest with you in your camp, Gelflings. Then, I shall have to rise and go on a journey of my own. There is much to do if we are to defeat the Skeksis.”

~*~*~*~*~

The morning came and the Gelflings, Hup, and Lore found Aughra already gone. Not even Naia, who had been on guard up in a tree, had actually seen Mother Aughra leave. She had gone for a quick flight to check further away, and returned to her spot to find Aughra gone and the camp beginning to stir.

“She said she had things to do, for Thra.”, Brea reminded them as they all appeared shocked at Aughra’s disappearance.

“Well, we should get ready. We’ve got a long journey ahead of us, and you need to get Lore going with Deet.”, said Gurjin.

Brea nodded, moving to finish packing for her journey. As she worked to get her few things into the wagon, allowing Deet to still have enough room for laying down, Naia came over to her.

“Brea?”

“Yes?”

Naia handed her a small knife. It was Drenchen-made, with a pearl handle and a wicked-sharp blade.

“A weapon fit for a Princess.”

“Yes, it is.”

“I met your sister, briefly. She was brave, stubborn. She could have been a Drenchen, in another life, I think. She would want you to have more protection than just Lore and your wits. Take it.”, she said, offering the knife.

“Thank you.”

Naia handed her the scabbard with a small strap for tying to her waist.

“Keep it close, keep it clean. It’ll serve you well.”

“What about you?”

Naia smiled.

“Oh, I’ve plenty of weapons, and I have Gurjin. We’ll be alright. Be safe, Brea.”

“You as well, Naia.”

With a nod, Naia walked off. Gurjin and Rian helped Deet get to the little wagon. She was so _tired,_ she ached with it. She felt as if she could sleep for a full trine.

Once in the cart, Deethra moved to rest her back against the wall of the wagon for a moment, as the rest of them packed and readied for this next journey. At some point, Deet dosed off, waking when Lore picked up the shafts of the cart. Brea smiled up at her as she walked alongside the little wagon.

“We’ve got you, Deet. Lore and I will take care of you.”

“Thank you.”

Brea smiled.

“This is what friends do. You don’t need to thank us. Rest.”

Deet nodded, letting herself sink back down into the little nest she had made. Just before she fell completely asleep, she found a small, decorated spoon just big enough to eat small tastes of broth with. She smiled. Hup had left her a small spoon. He must not have wanted to wake her to say goodbye, and had left her a charm instead. Deet held the spoon close to her heart as she allowed herself to sleep once more.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Gurjin and Rian led the way, Hup shortly behind them, with Naia and Kylan bringing up the rear. Seladon had wanted to join them in caring for Deet, but Aughra had insisted she stay with the Gelfling who had fought against the Skeskis. They would need leadership in the days ahead, while their little group would need to travel swiftly if they were to save Deet.

After a while, Rian noticed that Hup was having a bit of trouble keeping up. He had shorter legs, yes, but Rian suspected it had more to do with the still-healing injuries from facing the Hunter. Gurjin looked between Rian and Hup, seemingly reading Rian’s mind.

“Is he alright?”, Gurjin whispered.

“I think he’s tiring.”

Gurjin nodded. Before Rian could say another word, Gurjin stepped back to Hup’s side. Hup barely noticed at first, then was almost started at the larger Gelfling standing over him.

“Hup?”

“Ja.”, the Podling answered.

Gurjin seemed a bit unsure, starting to speak twice before he finally said anything.

“You’re tired. Let me help you?”

Hup eyed the Drenchen skeptically. Gurjin gestured that he wished to let Hup ride on Gurjin’s back. Hup nodded his approval, his tiredness showing in the sluggishness of his response. Gurjin offered a kind smile before turning his back and kneeling, to make it easier for the Podling to get himself comfortable, with Gurjin helping him into place. Once the two were settled, Gurjin stood and moved to return to his spot beside Rian.

Rian glanced back to see Naia smiling broadly. She might have given her twin a great deal of grief, but there was no doubt she was proud of him or that she loved him dearly. Rian wished, sometimes, that he had a sister. Even one as bossy as Naia could be.

The five continued to walk for a long while before Kylan suggested they take a quick meal break. He would cook while Rian and Naia climbed up to get their bearings, and Gurjin could rest with Hup for a bit. Everyone seemed to agree it was a good plan as no one put up any argument.

“I’ve made soup.”, Kylan offered as he held out a bowl to Hup.

Hup took his bowl, as well as another and walking over to Gurjin. Hup passed the second bowl to Gurjin. Kylan fixed two more bowls as he heard Naia and Rian coming towards the little camp.

“Your soup smells delicious, Kylan. You must have kept Gurjin away from it.”

Gurjin narrowed his eyes at her, though he was still clearly feeling playful.

“I’m not a good cook, but neither are you, Naia.”

She grinned.

“Good thing Kylan came with us then.”

The five of them sat quietly then, eating their soup and taking a moment to rest their feet. Soon enough, they had to rise and continue on their path. Gurjin continued taking shifts of carrying Hup for a while, to allow the Podling to rest. Rian lead the way, guided by the word of Mother Aughra, Naia and Kylan joking and keeping a sharp eye out in the rear as they followed.

Shortly before nightfall, as Hup trailed back with Naia and Kylan, Rian moved closer to Gurjin to speak quietly with his friend. He had noticed Gurjin rubbing at his chest and sides at times. It had him worried for his friend.

“Are you alright?”, he asked in a whisper.

“Fine. Why?”

Rian shrugged.

“You were tortured by the Skeksis before you and Naia came to my rescue, then there was the battle, and you’ve been carrying Hup on and off all afternoon.”

Gurjin offered a small headshake and smile.

“I am well enough.”

Rian nodded.

“Thank you.”

Gurjin turned his head to Rian, looking confused.

“For coming to rescue me from the Chamberlain.”

“What else was I supposed to do?”

 _That was Gurjin_ , Rian thought. It would not have occurred to him to do anything less than take care of his friends. Of course, he would come to take care of Rian, and now Kylan, Naia, and Hup.

A short time later, they came to where they would make camp for the night. Kylan moved to fixing some dinner while Hup rested nearby. Naia and Rian checked the perimeter. Gurjin worked to clean up their camp area, ensuring no one had to lay on a rock, a poking branch, or a nest of some kind.

After dinner, Rian was on watch as most everyone else slept. Except Naia. She moved to sit beside Rian, her knife out as she worked to carve a little figurine.

“You are thinking too loudly, Rian. You’ll wake everyone.”

He chuckled lightly, accustomed to her way of speaking.

“Sorry, although it’s almost your turn to take watch anyhow.”

“True. What are you thinking about?”

“Deet, Brea, Lore…. Mira.”

“Gurjin feels guilty for not following the two of you at the castle.”

“He shouldn’t. He risked his life to save mine, several times. As did you and Kylan. None of you have anything to feel guilty for.”

“Neither do you.”

“What makes you think I feel guilty?”

“Your dreamfast. You felt Mira’s death was your fault. It was clear in your memories.”

Rian shifted a bit on the fallen log he had used for a bench.

“I didn’t do anything. I just… sat there and… watched.”

Naia reached, yanking him by the front of his tunic.

“You were alone, armed with only a lantern and cane, watching the unspeakable happen, with all the Lords of the Crystal taking wicked pleasure from their evil deed. You survived to tell the story, to warn the rest of Thra. If your situations were reversed, Mira would have done the same.”

She let go of his tunic and turned back to face forward. Rian let her words sink in. He had felt guilty for not staying closer to Mira, for not stopping the Skeksis from draining her, for escaping when she died and Gurjin was captured, then later tortured.

“I wish I could have done more.”

“We all wish we could have saved her. But we must accept that there is only so much that can be done, and we must all do what we can, to save who we can. We can save Deet. Gurjin could save you. I could save Gurjin. None of us could have saved Mira.”

Rian nodded, his eyes watering as a few tears made tracks down his cheeks. Despite the tears he had already shed for Mira, it seemed his heart was not yet done producing them.

“Get some rest, Rian. I’ve got the rest of the watch.”

He nodded, rising from his seat and heading for his designated slot near the fire. Gurjin slept peacefully next to where Naia had been, his nose twitching a bit in his sleep. Hup lay on his back, his breathing even and slow. Kylan was on his side with his back to the fire, his braids at odd angles around his neck. Rian smiled. They were all willing to go on this journey with him, to help save Deet after she had done so much to save them all. Perhaps, this time, they could keep the skeksis from stealing away another friend.


End file.
